Genus and species of the invention: Hybrid Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with cultivars with semi-double flowers, relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, good outdoor performance, and in various flower colors.
xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1998. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K96-0827-2, having light violet, semi-double flowers, dark-green foliage with distinct zonation, and moderately compact growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling no. K93-1030-1, with single-type, light violet flowers, dark-green leaves with weak zonation, and relatively strong growth.
xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1999, in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1999, in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2000 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Lavender-pink and white, semi-double flowers;
2. Medium to large inflorescences, high above the foliage;
3. Medium-green foliage with weak zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, but well-branched plant habit; and
5. medium to late spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,246).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99, the main flower color of flower of xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 is somewhat more to the pink side, and it lacks the red-purple eyes on petals. Furthermore, inflorescences of xe2x80x98Fisrolavxe2x80x99 are higher above the foliage, and plant habit is generally somewhat wider.